dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Our Hero Awakes
いへの め! サイヤ を えろ!! |Rōmaji title =Gokū Tatakai e no Mezame! Sūpā Saiya-jin o Koero!! |Literal title =Goku Awakens to Battle! Go Beyond the Super Saiyan!! |Number = 146 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = Son Goku Awakens |Airdate = July 1, 1992 |English Airdate = October 12, 2000 |Previous = Laboratory Basement |Next = Time Chamber }} いへの め! サイヤ を えろ!!|Gokū Tatakai e no Mezame! Sūpā Saiya-jin o Koero!!|lit. "Goku Awakens to Battle! Go Beyond the Super Saiyan!!"}} is the seventh episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 1, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 12, 2000. Summary As Cell begins his afternoon snack, he flies down to a hangar at the airport. When he first goes in, a guard is watching the news, horrified by what he is hearing. As Imperfect Cell walks in, the guard turns and is even more horrified. Without thinking he grabs his automatic rifle and tries to take down Cell. The bullets simply bounce right off of Cell's chest, and he stabs the guard in the gut, draining his life energy. Then Cell hears a noise, turns around and starts walking towards an over turned desk, where a young woman and her younger brother Tommy are hiding. The brother and sister are running hysterically from Cell. As they pant and run at their top speeds, Cell calmly walks after them. As they run from the hanger, the sister trips on a slab of concrete and drops her brother to the ground. As Cell walks towards them, he takes the chance and breaks into a run. As he is about to have his dinner, Krillin transports the boy and girl out of danger, and they run off to grab a getaway plane while Krillin desperately dodges Cell's tail, using a Solar Flare to blind Cell. As the plane takes off, Krillin grabs the landing gear and flies off with the plane, frantically looking around for Cell, only to find him on the roof of the plane. Krillin jumps off and blasts to the roof of the plane, slamming Cell in the back and catching him by surprise. They fly and land on the plane's right wing, and after a little talk, Cell slams Krillin straight through the plane, and Krillin's head sticks out of the other side. Just as Cell is about to kill Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arrive at the scene. When Imperfect Cell sees them, he flies off. Piccolo is upset because they almost had Cell,they all return to Kame House to wait for the next news broadcast. At Kame House, after hearing a report that Cell has shown up in a Southern District, everyone but Master Roshi and Chi-Chi decide to go off to gang up on Cell, thinking he will not be able to handle all of them. Later, Chi-Chi is filling a large bowl with water, and as she walks away from the sink, an earth-shaking blast slams the house, causing her to send the bowl flying onto Master Roshi's head! She gets yelled at for spilling the water on his head. Thinking the Red Ribbon Androids might be attacking, she runs upstairs to check on Goku, and to her surprise, Goku has vanished. She runs to the window, calling for him. As she looks outside, she sees a huge shockwave of water spraying everywhere, and when it clears, Goku is standing strong, practicing energy wave attacks. Chi-Chi is overjoyed that Goku is healed, and runs out to Goku, and the two embrace. Goku apologizes to her for making her worry, and tells her he is all better. Then, he tells Chi-Chi and Master Roshi he is not ready to fight yet (much to the annoyance of Roshi, but to the relief of Chi-Chi, who does not want Goku to leave, because he just got better). He then states he will attempt to be stronger than a Super Saiyan and go to the next level. Major Events *Krillin confronts Cell at Basil Airport, saving a boy and a girl in the process. *Goku finally wakes up after recovering from the heart virus. Battles *Krillin vs. Cell (Imperfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Basil Airport *Mount Paozu *Kame House Objects *Airplane Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Krillin detects that Imperfect Cell is coming while he's at Kame House with Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. *"Goku Recovers" - When Goku recovers from the Heart Virus. *"Imperfect Cell Theme" - When Imperfect Cell pursues against a girl and her little brother Tommy, until Krillin saves them. Differences from the manga *The entire events at Basil Airport are exclusive to the anime. *Android 16, 17 and 18 driving through Mount Paozu is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *There is a Twilight Zone reference when Krillin's head is hanging outside a plane and Cell resembles a monster. Cell puts his hand on Krillin and is about to kill him but decides not do because there isn't enough time. Then he wags his finger in a scolding manner just like in Twilight Zone, and flies off. *This is the middle episode of Dragon Ball Z. There are 291 episodes, when divided in half there are 145 episodes in each half and 146 is in the middle. *Cell asks if Goku is still alive for the second time in this episode, even though Krillin had already told him in "Piccolo's Folly". Cell then says the near exact same thing about how Goku still being alive must be different from his timeline. *Goku shows his affection to Chi-Chi in this episode after she becomes so happy that he is awake. He shows this by picking her up and swinging her in his arms to prove to her that he was all better (much to the delight of Chi-Chi). **They briefly move off-screen where it is implied that the two are kissing. However this suggested kissing scene creates a slight plot hole in Dragon Ball Super when Goku reveals he surprisingly had never kissed his wife after seeing Future Trunks kiss Future Mai (as he didn't even know what a kiss was which Vegeta was embarrassed by given the fact Goku is married). However as it occurs off screen and is only implied, the kiss itself may not actually occurred thus the plot hole itself is only an implied one. Additionally the off-screen implied kiss only occurs in the anime thus the plot hole is not present in the manga storyline. *Chi-Chi's garb turns dark blue in the shot near the end of the episode when Master Roshi asks Goku why he does not yet want to fight. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 146 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 146 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku se recupera!! (Episódio da Saga Cell Imperfeito) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 146 it:Goku è di Nuovo in Forma Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z